


Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of best friends

by thatsongbird



Series: Spring Awakening Soulmates [3]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Party, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The whole Gang is only sort of here, but they don't all have dialogue or much mention, like they are all mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsongbird/pseuds/thatsongbird
Summary: "Did you know some people choose to not even meet their soulmate?""Yeah. I imagine it would be lonely.""Lonely?""Being alone like that. Without a soulmate.""But they're not always alone. Sometimes they choose to not meet their soulmate because they already found someone they love."





	1. hearts, lies, and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, folks! Georg and Otto were quite popular in the last instalment of this series so now they get their own story.
> 
> Title from: "I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" by Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from: "I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" by Fall Out Boy

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
Otto began his 18th birthday with a rude awakening. That wasn't figurative, he was literally woken up by Georg jumping on his bed and shouting at him.  
"I am giving you three seconds to fuck off before I lodge my foot so far up your ass I'll kick your molars," he grumbled, eyes still closed as he tried to bury himself further under the blankets.  
"Ooh, kinky." Georg laughed, unbothered by the threat. He was used to them by now - Otto had never been a morning person. "Wake up, old man!" Otto ignored him. "Fine. If you won't come out-" Georg lifted the blanket, climbing under it to get into bed with him- "I'll get in with you."  
"Georg-"  
"Shh, I'm sleeping!" Otto opened his eyes to look at him, Georg was laying there next to him, eyes closed and a smile on his face showing his amusement. "If this is what you want to do for your birthday then this is what we'll do."  
"You're ridiculous," he said, rolling his eyes. "Why are you in my house so early?"  
"Hey, this was your idea and you're not really committing."  
"Georg-"  
"Shhhhhhhhhh."  
"Get out."  
"No."  
"I'm awake now."  
"Too late."  
"I'll lick your face."  
"Gross." Georg screwed his face up, opening his eyes to look at Otto. "The sad thing is, I know you actually would." He sat up, throwing the blanket off.  
Otto sat up, too. "Yeah, you learnt that last time."  
"And I've not taken your phone from you since." Georg got out of the bed, standing in front of him, hands on his hips. "So, Oldo, how's it feel to be legal adult supervision?"  
"Firstly," Otto started, standing up, "is that an awful pun on my name? Secondly, does that mean I'm responsible for you now?"  
"Firstly, it wasn't awful," Georg replied, as Otto stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly. "Secondly, I'm responsible for myself, you're just old."  
Otto crossed the room to his wardrobe to find something to wear. "I'm not old and you're not responsible," he replied.  
"I am a very responsible person!"  
"You're not." Otto pulled out some clothes, and took his shirt off to change. "Just last week you dyed three of your white shirts pink because you washed them with that red hoodie-" He pulled on a fresh t-shirt - "which you have yet to return to me."  
"I will, I'm just forgetful." Otto gave him his 'You Just Proved My Point' look over his shoulder, complete with an arched eyebrow and almost-there smirk. "But, still very responsible. I mean, I did my own laundry, didn't I?"  
Otto snorted and began changing his shorts. "And that turned out so well." He turned around to find Georg focused intensely on a poster hanging in his room. "You okay?"  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Georg responded.  
"So where do you plan to take me today?" Otto asked. Georg had told him the day before that he had something planned.  
"It's a surprise."  
"That doesn't sound promising."  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Not exactly," he answered. "But I guess I feel like taking a risk today."  
"Good enough for me." Georg grinned at him. "Let's go."

-  
It turned out the surprise was brunch at a diner - the one with the special cupcakes that Otto knew Georg loved - with Melchior, Moritz, Hanschen, and Ernst.  
"You're getting your tattoo today, right?" Hanschen asked after they had finished eating.  
"Yeah," he answered, "I've got it booked for 3 o'clock."  
"What are you getting?" Ernst asked.  
"A surprise. I'll show you all tonight."  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be better than what my soulmate got."  
"Oh, my god." Hanschen groaned. "It's been nearly a year."  
The other boys all snickered and giggled.  
"It lasted two weeks, Hansi."  
"And you lasted two seconds," Hanschen muttered. There were gasps and 'oooh's heard around the table. Ernst stared at him, jaw dropped. "Fuck. Sorry. I didn't mean it."  
"Well maybe your hand will last longer!" Ernst huffed, turning away from him.  
They all just stared for a moment before Melchior leaned over to Georg, whispering to him, "There's a moment you know you're fucked."  
"Or not," Georg added, and they burst into laughter.  
"Damn, that's rough," Moritz said in a quiet voice.  
"Shut up," Hanschen said to them, then turned to Ernst. "You're not serious, are you?"  
"I'm very serious," Ernst answered. "I'm not having sex with you, since clearly it's not even that enjoyable."  
"I never said that."  
"You basically did."  
"How?"  
"You just did."  
"Ernst, come on!"  
"No."  
"Well, uh, thanks for the meal, guys." Otto cleared his throat. "But, I should probably get going soon, it's nearing noon and I have to pick things up for my party."  
"We can do that," Melchior offered. "You shouldn't be running errands on your birthday."  
"It's okay, I can do it."  
"No, really it's fine," Melchior insisted. "Gives us a list and we can get it done. Right, guys?"  
The others all agreed.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Just let them take this off your hands," Georg said to him, "And we can go hang out at the beach or something."  
"Fine," Otto relented. "Thanks, guys."  
"All good." Ernst smiled at him.  
"We're happy to lend a hand," said Moritz.  
"Not Ernst," Georg muttered to Melchior, causing them both to crack up again.  
"You're the worst," Hanschen said to them with a glare.  
"Wow, you're rude when you're celibate," Melchior replied.  
"Usually he's just clingy and needy," Ernst joined in.  
"Why are you on their side? They're making fun of you, too," Hanschen said to him.  
"That's not true," Melchior answered.  
"Yeah," Georg added, "we are in full support of Ernst's decision to give you a dry spell. We're only teasing you, not him."  
Hanschen rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to Otto. "Do you have a list?"  
Otto looked up from his phone. "Just sending it in a group chat. As Moritz suggested while you guys were busy arguing over your current lack of sex life."  
"I'd hit you if it weren't your birthday."  
"You're right," Otto said, turning to Melchior. "He is rude when he's celibate."

-  
After leaving - Georg with some of the special cupcakes he loved so much - Otto decided the beach did sound like a pretty good idea. He had also decided that he wanted to drive. So, they drove back to their houses, - right next door to each other - got their stuff for the beach, and met back at Otto's car.  
"Fuck yeah, beach trip!" Georg said enthusiastically.  
Otto laughed, getting in the car. "Fuck yeah, beach trip," he repeated, in a less enthusiastic tone, as Georg got in the car.  
"How's it feel to blow off your responsibilities for a beach trip?"  
"Pretty good," Otto replied. "I hope the others are okay with getting everything."  
"They'll be fine," Georg reassured him. "Just enjoy this, okay? It's your birthday."  
"I am enjoying it."  
"Good."

-  
Chat: party list

Otto: okay here's what I need done: 1) get lots of plastic disposable cups. 2) borrow speakers from Thea. 3) streamers, party banners, balloons, etc are at Anna's house 4) decorate my house with those items - there's a spare key under the garden gnome with a purple hat, my parents are away for a wedding so nobody is home. 5) the cake has to be picked up, details are on the fridge 6) Ilse made a playlist. Get a USB from her. 7) Martha needs a lift to Wendla's house. 8) good luck and thanks

-  
"I wonder how the others are going with the list," Otto thought aloud as he drove.  
"Fine, I'm sure."  
"It's not too much to put on them, is it?"  
"Otto, if you as one person could do it, then I'm sure four people can manage."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Of course I am. Now let's enjoy this." Georg grinned at him as they pulled up at the beach.  
They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff from the back seat before heading down towards the sand.  
"Ah, that fresh ocean air!" Georg exclaimed after setting his stuff down. He pulled his shirt off and turned to Otto. "I'll race you to the water."  
"Mm, no, sunscreen first," Otto replied. He held the bottle of sunscreen out towards Georg. "Don't give me that look. You'll be the one complaining when you're sunburnt."  
Georg rolled his eyes, squeezing the sunscreen into his hand before handing the bottle back and applying it.  
"Want me to get your back?" Otto asked.  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Georg felt the cold sunscreen on his back and warm hands pressing into his skin. "Um."  
"Is something wrong?" Otto asked over his shoulder and Georg could feel his breath on his neck.  
He shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Are you done?"  
"Wait," Otto answered. "Done," he added, after a moment. He handed the bottle to Georg. "Do me?"  
"What?"  
"My back? The sunscreen?"  
"Oh. Right. Yeah." Georg squeezed some onto his hand, then gave the bottle to him, and began rubbing it into Otto's back. His hands spread over broad shoulders and down across his lower back, moving up again over his muscled back. When he was done he moved away. "Ready to race now?"  
Otto turned around. "That's a bit stupid, don't you think?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, racing to the water-" Otto suddenly turned and began sprinting - "when you know you'll lose!"  
"Cheat!" Georg shouted, running after him.  
They reached the water and caught their breath as the tide splashed around their ankles.  
"Beat you."  
"Cheated."  
Otto turned to him and laughed softly. "Coming in?"  
"Yeah." Georg nodded, and they walked further into the water, jumping as the waves came.  
He looked out and saw a big wave heading their way. He watched, waiting for his opportunity, then as it reached them Otto jumped and Georg pushed him. Otto lost his balance and fell under, being dragged by the wave. Georg stood there laughing until a hand wrapped around his ankle and, before he could react, he was pulled under too.  
They came up, and Georg shook the water from his hair. "Well, that backfired."  
Otto laughed. "That's what you get."  
"It was meant to be payback for your cheating head-start."  
"I didn't cheat."  
"Yes, you did."  
"No, I didn't."  
"A cheater and a liar." Georg splashed water at him.  
"A least I'm not a loser." Otto splashed him back.  
"Because you cheated, cheater." Another splash.  
"You sound like a ten-year-old."  
"You're a ten-year-old."  
"I'm a year older than you."  
"Eleven months!" Georg shot back, a well rehearsed argument between the two of them.

-  
After time spent swimming and more splashing each other, they decided to lay in the sun.  
Georg was on his towel, laying on his stomach. He turned his head, which was rested on his arms, to look at Otto. "How long do we have before your tattoo?"  
Otto checked his watch. "It's about half past one now so we have like an hour before we should leave."  
Georg closed his eyes. "That's long enough for a nap." After a moment he felt Otto's hands on his back. "What are you doing?"  
"Putting more sunscreen on you."  
"What is it with you and sunscreen, dude?"  
"I'm just looking out for you." Otto finished rubbing in the sunscreen.  
"Aww, you care about me." Georg opened an eye to look at him as Otto laid down on his back beside him. "Ain't that sweet?"  
"Or I just don't want to hear you complain about your sunburn."  
"Mm, no, you care about me."  
"Whatever. Go take your nap."  
Georg closed his eyes again. "You care."  
They were quiet a few moments more before Georg spoke again. "What are you getting a tattoo of?"  
"I said it was a surprise."  
"Yeah, to the others," he replied. "Same rules don't apply."  
"Oh? Don't they?" Otto asked with a grin.  
"You know they don't."  
"Music notes. I'm getting music notes."  
"Oh." George paused. "That will look nice."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah." He smiled. "I think so."  
"I wonder if my soulmate will like it." There was no reply. "Georg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing. What are you going to get?"  
"I don't know," he answered, shrugging. "Something."  
Otto laughed. "Well that's a start."  
"I have a year to figure it out."  
"True." Otto rolled onto his stomach. "Or your soulmate could get one and you two could meet beforehand."  
"Yeah, they could."  
"Are you okay?" Otto asked. "You're quiet."  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," Georg replied. "That's all."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"No, it's fine. We can just lay here. It's nice in the sun."  
"A swim would wake you up."  
"Maybe later."  
"Okay. Once more before we go, yeah?"  
"Yeah," came Georg's mumbled reply.

-  
They ended up going in the water for just five minutes more before they left. Otto drove home, the windows down, and music playing loudly as Georg sang along.  
"Thanks for this," Otto said, barely heard over the music and singing.  
Georg leaned forward to turn the music down. "What was that?"  
"I said thank you," Otto repeated. "You know, for a fun birthday."  
"Oh, the fun has not even started, we still have your party. But, you're welcome."  
"Are you drinking tonight?"  
"Yeah, I need to celebrate with you!"  
Otto laughed. "Of course."  
"What if you met your soulmate tonight?"  
"You mean at the party?"  
"Yeah." Georg nodded. "What if it's someone you already know?"  
"Do you think it is?"  
"That isn't what I meant."  
"Okay."  
"Just, what if it was?"  
Otto thought for a moment. "I can't think of anyone I know that could be my soulmate, really."  
"Ernst and Hanschen knew each other before," Georg pointed out.  
"Yeah, but that's different."  
"How?" He asked.  
"It just is. I don't know. Because they're them?"  
"You're not making sense."  
"I know."  
"So, what if it was?" Georg asked. "What if your soulmate was your friend, like with them?"  
"Why? Are you hoping you're my soulmate?" Otto teased.  
"What? No. God, no. Absolutely not. No way. No."  
"Okay, just asking. It was a joke."  
"A stupid joke."  
"Whatever. Do you think it is someone I know or something?"  
"No, I'm just saying they could be."  
"Really, it could be anyone."  
"Yeah." Georg turned the music back up again.

-  
They pulled up outside Otto's house, parking in the driveway.  
"The others must be here," Otto observed. Their cars were parked along the street.  
"Yeah." Georg nodded, eyes focused in front of him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You're being quiet again," Otto pointed out. "It's highly uncharacteristic."  
Georg turned to face him. "Did you know some people choose to not even meet their soulmate?"  
"Yeah. I imagine it would be lonely."  
"Lonely?"  
"Being alone like that," Otto explained. "Without a soulmate."  
"But they're not always alone," Georg replied. "Sometimes they choose to not meet their soulmate because they already found someone they love."  
"But it's not the same. You wouldn't have that same connection."  
"It's still love."  
"I guess." Otto shrugged. "Why do you mention it?"  
"No reason." He looked at his phone to check the time. "We should get going. You have to go get your tattoo."  
"Right, yeah." Otto could tell something was up, Georg was acting weird. "I have to go change first."  
"You should hurry then."  
They got out of the car, and walked into the house, Otto making his way to his room immediately. Georg followed the sound of their friends' voices to the kitchen.  
"You're the absolute worst," Ernst was saying to someone.  
"Are you and Hanschen fighting again?"  
They turned towards Georg as he walked in.  
Melchior grinned at him. "No, just discussing Ernst's lack of ability to keep his hands to himself."  
"What?"  
"Or my intense irresistibility."  
"Hanschen, what are you talking about?"  
"We had sex, okay!" Ernst answered. "Shut up now please."  
"All of you? You guys had an orgy without me?"  
"No, me and Hanschen."  
"But isn't he, like, grounded from sex?"  
"Grounded from sex?" Hanschen raised a brow.  
"He wasn't. God, can't I just have sex with my boyfriend without dealing with you idiots?"  
"I haven't said anything!" Moritz exclaimed as Georg answered,  
"Sure. When you don't ground him from sex beforehand."  
Ernst groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
"For the record," Hanschen said to Georg, "if we had an orgy, we'd make sure to invite you."  
"I don't think I even want to know," Otto said, entering the kitchen.  
"You don't want to be a part of our orgy?" Melchior asked.  
"Mm, nah." Otto shook his head.  
"Too bad."  
"Anyway, change of subject, you guys did a good job decorating."  
"Thank you," Ernst said. "Hansi and I did it."  
Melchior snickered. "You sure did."  
"Shut the fuck up, Melchior!"  
"What's up your ass?" Otto turned to Ernst, surprised by the snap.  
Melchior and Georg cracked up before the latter managed to respond, "Hanschen!"  
"What?"  
"Oh my god. Hanschen and I had sex earlier and they think it is so absurdly hilarious because I said this morning I was cutting him off but really I think they're just latching onto my sex life to make up for the complete and utter lack of having one themselves!"  
"Fuck, babe." Hanschen started laughing.  
"Oh, shit!" Otto laughed, too - even Moritz did. "That shade."  
Georg and Melchior had no responses.  
The laughter began to die down. "Well, uh, on that note, I'm heading off to get my tattoo. Don't destroy my house while I'm gone. I'll be back soon-ish."  
They said their goodbyes and Otto left.  
"Well, I'm off, too," Georg said. "I've got to go shower and get ready for tonight."  
"Yeah, me too," Melchior replied. "You coming back to mine, Moritz?"  
"Yeah," Moritz answered. "My stuff is there, remember?"  
"We should go, too," Ernst said to Hanschen.  
"Yeah." Hanschen nodded.  
They all said goodbyes again and parted ways, making sure to lock the door and hide the spare key again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah friend idk this turned into a chaptered thing.


	2. It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from: "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" by Fall Out Boy

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
Otto heard the shout too close to his ear, and felt the weight of Georg draping himself across his back.  
He shifted in his seat to look at him. "Hi."  
"Hi." Georg moved to sit beside him. "Show me your tattoo again?"  
Otto turned his arm to show him. "I like it."  
Georg stared at it as if he were considering something, tracing his finger lightly along the music notes on his arm. "I like it, too."  
Otto looked back up at him. "Have you given more thought to your own?"  
"I don't know." Georg shrugged. "Maybe."  
"What?"  
"Nothing," he replied - and with that he left again.

-  
Georg walked through the party, passing people as he did. He saw Ernst and Hanschen making out against a wall - of course they were; Melchior was talking to Moritz - probably about his boring philosophies, not that it mattered to Moritz who looked at him like he was the entire world; Wendla and Ilse were dancing - Wendla seemed lost in the music, Ilse seemed lost in Wendla; Anna, Thea, and Martha were sat in a corner - Thea laughed so hard at something Anna said she spilt her drink, the colourful liquid splashing from her cup onto Martha's leg; Finally Georg found Melitta in the kitchen - the one he'd been looking for.  
"I need help."  
"What's up?" She looked up at him from where she'd been pouring herself a drink - non-alcoholic, she was driving tonight.  
"I, just-" he paused. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
"Sure." She followed him to Otto's room. He closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, no, I don't know." He groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "I'm in love with him."  
"Otto?"  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Hm, not as much as Moritz," Melitta replied. "But, yeah."  
"Oh, god." He covered his face with his hands.  
"I don't think it's so obvious to anyone else, though."  
"Then how did you realise?"  
"Well, remember that time I was over here to study and you came over to hang out with Otto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You looked kind of heartbroken when he said he was too busy," she explained. "Then you glared at me whenever you saw me for, like, a week. I know jealousy when I see it."  
Georg remembered that. He thought they were dating or something. "Sorry."  
"No worries." Melitta smiled and laid down, turning her head to look at him. "So what is the issue now?"  
"I asked him if he would be with someone who wasn't his soulmate."  
"And he said no?"  
"Yeah, but that's only half the issue. I also asked if he thought someone he already knew might be his soulmate."  
"Again, he said no?"  
"Yeah, still not done."  
"Sorry."  
"All good." Georg paused, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to know if I would have any chance. But, clearly by his responses he isn't interested."  
"Have you tried telling him how you feel?"  
"I can't now."  
"Why not?" Georg sat up, not replying. Melitta sat up, too. "Why can't you tell him?"  
He didn't look at her as he held out his left arm and pulled up his sleeve.  
"Oh, my god." She reached out to touch the tattoo trailing along his arm. "It's...you're..."  
"Yeah." Georg nodded.  
"You have to tell him!"  
The door opened, and they looked up to see Hanschen and Ernst standing there - the latter draping himself across the other, kissing his neck.  
"Oh. Sister dearest," Hanschen said with a surprised tone, causing Ernst to startle and move away. "What are you two doing here?"  
"We were talking. What are you doing here?"  
"We were, uh-"  
"Is that Otto's tattoo?!" Ernst stepped further into the room, grabbing Georg's arm to look closer.  
"Hanschen, get in here and close the door," Melitta ordered.  
"Don't tell me what to do," he answered, pushing the door closed and walking in to sit beside Georg. "So, you're Otto's soulmate?"  
"Please don't say anything," Georg practically begged.  
"Why not?" Ernst asked, moving to sit on Hanschen's lap.  
"I can't do that to him. I don't want him to think the wrong thing."  
"Like what?" Ernst tilted his head in confusion - it was much too cute for Hanschen.  
"You know, like he's obligated to like me."  
"You're worried he'll pretend to love you if he finds out." There was a concerned look on Melitta's face that looked too much like pity to Georg.  
He nodded.  
"Then you can just tell him you're not interested," Hanschen suggested.  
"I don't think I can."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Oh, my god! You're in love with Otto!" Ernst exclaimed.  
"Say it louder I think people in Australia missed it!" Georg hissed.  
"Sorry," Ernst apologised, voice quieter. "But you are, aren't you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Tell him."  
Georg looked at Ernst with a furrowed brow. "Didn't I just explain why I can't do that?"  
"No, I mean, confess that you like him and see if he likes you back first. Then tell him the soulmate thing."  
"But, if he does that and Otto doesn't like him back now," Hanschen began, "when he finds out about the soulmate thing it could come off bad."  
"Not if you tell him the soulmate thing right after and then act like you were testing to see if you did feel it and say you didn't."  
Hanschen turned to Ernst. "You're a genius, darling."  
Ernst grinned and kissed him. "I know."  
"Actually," Melitta cut in, "that's kind of a terrible idea."  
"Of course it isn't," Hanschen said to her. "My boyfriend is a genius."  
"Except he's dating you," Georg muttered.  
"We're trying to help you!"  
"Yeah, I know, sorry. I just- I don't think I can tell him."  
"Then kiss him." Hanschen suggested.  
"What?"  
"Just march up to Otto, grab his face, and kiss him."  
"Yeah, something tells me that isn't going to work."  
"Why not?" Asked Ernst.  
Georg muttered something they didn't hear.  
"Huh?"  
"I've never kissed anyone," he repeated in a louder voice.  
"Oh."  
"We'll think of something, else," Melitta said.  
Ernst turned to Hanschen. "Help him."  
"How?" He asked.  
"Kiss him."  
"What?!" Georg and Hanschen had the same shocked and confused look.  
"Kiss him," repeated Ernst. "Teach him."  
"Ernst, I can't just kiss someone else."  
"It's not cheating, I'm letting you," he replied. "I'd do it but you're better."  
"You're not too bad yourself," Hanschen said, leaning into kiss Ernst, who just grabbed his face and turned it toward Georg.  
"Not me, kiss him."  
"Why would I kiss him?" Georg asked.  
"This is a bit weird," Melitta said.  
"I can't do it," Hanschen added.  
"Please," Ernst pleaded. "For me, Hansi?"  
Hanschen sighed. "Fine. For you." He turned back to Georg. "Come here."  
"What? No, I'm not kissing you."  
"Do you want to know what you're doing when you kiss Otto?"  
Georg paused to think for a moment. "Okay. Fine."  
"I'm going to just turn away," Melitta said, looking at the wall.  
Hanschen rolled his eyes at her before cupping Georg's face and pressing their lips together. Georg froze, eyes closed, unsure what to do. Hanschen parted his lips slightly as he kissed him, eventually Georg kissed him back trying to emulate his movements. Once he felt he was getting the hang of that, Hanschen slid his tongue along Georg's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open before licking into his mouth. Ernst had been right, Hanschen was a really good kisser. He made Georg's head spin and everything was dream-like.  
"Okay, that's, I think that's enough." Ernst interrupted, putting a hand on Hanschen's shoulder to pull him back.  
"Oh, god."  
"I have that effect on people." Hanschen smirked.  
"Can I turn around now? Is my brother done making out?" Melitta asked.  
"Yes. They're done," Ernst replied, "finally."  
"Finally? It was your idea!"  
"Yes, but, you didn't have to get so into it, Hansi."  
"I was being helpful. You told me to."  
"Not like that."  
"Guys!" Melitta interrupted. "Chill it." She turned to Georg. "Now what?"  
"I guess, now I, uh, I go kiss Otto?"  
"Do you want to do that?" She asked.  
"Yes. I mean, I think so. Yeah. I do."  
A moment passed, Georg not moving.  
"Um," Ernst said.  
"I don't know if I should. What if he freaks out about it?"  
"Blame the alcohol," Hanschen suggested.  
"I've barely drank tonight."  
"He doesn't know that." He replied. "Just go."  
"Okay. Yeah. Okay." Georg stood. "I'm going to do it."  
"Wooh!" Ernst let out a small cheer of encouragement.  
Melitta sighed, not in full support of the solution but not protesting it. "Good luck."  
"You can do it, buddy," Hanschen said, his voice lacking any real enthusiasm.  
"Thanks," Georg said to them. He stood up straighter, shoulders back and head held high, and walked out of the room with all of the false confidence of one going into an exam without having studied.

-  
Otto was standing in the kitchen with Thea, talking about their friends and wondering where'd they got to.  
"I've been looking for Melitta," Thea said, "because she's got my phone. But, I can't find her."  
"Yeah, Georg's missing, too, he was acting weird an- hey, there he is. Georg!" Otto called out to him before waving him over.  
He turned in their direction and began making his way over.  
"I was just looking for you."  
Georg didn't reply, just grabbed his face and reached up, standing on his toes, to kiss him. Otto made a surprised noise against Georg's lips and pulled away.  
"What the hell?" He stared at him, eyes wide.  
"I- sorry- I have to go!" Georg turned and fled.  
"Georg, wait!" Otto called, but he was ignored.

-  
Georg sprinted out of the kitchen, out of the house, across to his own house, through the gate, into his backyard, and climbed up to his treehouse.  
Once there he let himself breathe, deep inhales and shaky exhales.  
"Idiot," he whispered to himself. "Fucking idiot."

-  
"What the hell was that?" Thea looked at Otto with raised eyebrows.  
"I-" he touched his fingers to his lips- "I don't know."  
"Are you two together or something?"  
"What, me and Georg?" He turned to her. "No, we're just friends. I don't like him like that. He doesn't like me like that."  
"Well, I think you're wrong about at least one of those things."  
"You think he likes me?"  
Thea held back from rolling her eyes. "Dude, he just kissed you."  
Melitta, Hanschen, and Ernst walked into the kitchen then.  
"He kissed you? Where is he?" Ernst asked.  
"I don't know." Otto shrugged.  
"How do you know who we're talking about?" asked Thea.  
"Not important, it's Georg, isn't it?"  
Thea turned to her sister. "Yes. He just came in and kissed Otto then ran away."  
"Oh." Ernst's voice was quiet.  
Hanschen asked, "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Thea shot back at him.  
"Not you-" he rolled his eyes- "the out-of-it looking one next to you."  
Otto looked at him. "I didn't do anything!"  
"What did you say?" Melitta asked, less of an accusatory tone in her voice than Hanschen had.  
"Nothing."  
"No, you were like 'what the hell?' After he kissed you, and you pulled away," Thea corrected.  
"Oh, no." Melitta looked worried.  
"I was surprised! I didn't mean to scare him off!"  
"Hanschen, this is what happens when you give people stupid ideas," Melitta told him, shaking her head.  
"Otto, how do you feel about Georg?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like him?" Thea elaborated.  
"Sure, he's my best friend."  
Hanschen, Thea, and Melitta all rolled their eyes in some sort of weird sibling synchronisation.  
"Do you like him as something other than that?" Ernst asked.  
"Like, like-like?"  
"If we're talking in kindergarten terms, sure," replied Hanschen.  
"No. I mean, once when I was in eighth grade I thought maybe," he admitted. "But, no."  
"Really?" Melitta looked a little disappointed.  
"Okay, maybe again in ninth and tenth grade. But that's it."  
"Three years?" Hanschen raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure sounds like you're into him quite a bit," Thea added.  
Okay, was he being interrogated by the Rilows now?  
"That was two years ago, though."  
"And there's none of those feelings still around?" Asked Melitta.  
"Why are you asking this?"  
"Why are you avoiding the question?" Thea sounded like she was accusing him of murder.  
"Okay, yes, maybe!" Otto caved. "I've still thought about it and I possibly still kind of like him but it's confusing and I don't know and I don't want to ruin our friendship and why are you all asking me?!"  
The others grinned at him.  
"You should go tell him," Melitta said.  
"Go find him." Hanschen nodded.  
"Tell him how you feel," added Ernst.  
"Like, right now," Thea joined in.  
"What, why?" Otto was confused.  
Another eye roll - this time with Ernst.  
"Just go." Thea gave him a light push towards the exit.

-  
Georg sat in his treehouse, scrolling through pictures on his phone - there were plenty of photos of him and Otto - music from the party softly heard in the background. He heard someone coming up the ladder and locked his phone, shuffling to the corner to hide in the darkness.  
"Georg?" It was Otto. "Are you up here?"  
He didn't reply. Otto waited a moment, then he pulled out his phone to look around with the flashlight. He spotted Georg, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, sitting in the corner.  
"There you are." He pulled himself up into the treehouse, putting his phone down so that the light faced up, illuminating the treehouse enough that they could see each other. "Why didn't you answer?"  
"Why are you up here?" Georg asked back.  
"Why are you?"  
He was silent for a moment. "I came to think."  
"You used to do that when you were upset."  
"Shouldn't you be at your party?" Georg answered, accusingly.  
"Not while my best friend is upset."  
"Who says I'm upset?"  
Otto smiled slightly. "You ran out of my party and now you're hiding in your treehouse."  
"So?"  
"Can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is."  
"Okay. Fine. Can you tell me why you kissed me?"  
"Alcohol."  
"You're not that drunk, Georg." Otto shook his head. "I've seen you that drunk before."  
"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you, okay?"  
"I'm not."  
"What?"  
"I mean, I wish it hadn't been so out of nowhere." He let out a small huff of a laugh. "You really caught me off guard-"  
"Sorry."  
"-but, it wasn't- I didn't- I don't wish it didn't happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Georg, look-" he paused to take a breath- "you're my best friend, yeah?" Oh, god, he was trying to let him down easy. That asshole. "So, I never wanted to make things awkward between us. I never wanted to ruin that friendship." That's what Georg had done, wasn't it? He ruined their friendship. "But, those damn Rilows in there think I should tell you something." Hanschen and Melitta told his secret? "Georg, I think I like you."  
"Okay."  
"You heard me, right? I like y-"  
"Yeah, okay, I heard you, I get it, you just like me, we're friends and that's all we'll ever be, you don't have to say it-"  
"What?"  
"-I mean, sure that hurts, but whatever, on top of that rejection I also have the knowledge that I can't tell Melitta and Hanschen anything because Rilows can't keep a secret apparently-"  
"Huh?"  
"-Otto, just please don't hate me, and I mean, I still want to be your friend if it's not awkward for you because, you know, I'm so madly in love with you-"  
"Love?"  
"-Oh god, that sure did sound pitiful, wow, I am so bloody pathetic, no wonder you're rejecting me right now-"  
"Georg!"  
He stopped his rambling and looked back at Otto. "Sorry."  
"You're in love with me?"  
"Isn't that what Melitta and Hanschen told you?"  
"No. They, Thea, and Ernst told me to come tell you that I like you. Like-like you."  
Georg snorted. "Like-like? What are you, 5-years-old?"  
"Shut up."  
"Wait. You like-like me? Like, more than friend like?"  
"That is what it means."  
"But you actually do?"  
"I think so." Otto shrugged. "Listen, it's kind of confusing, you know? We've been friends for so long, but then I started feeling something else. I told myself it was nothing and it wouldn't last."  
"Oh."  
"I've been telling myself that since I was fourteen."  
"Did it?"  
Otto shook his head. "I always told myself what I felt for you wouldn't matter, anyway, because I had a soulmate out there. But, you said all that stuff today and, well, I thought about it."  
"And?"  
"And maybe I don't need a soulmate. Maybe, we could try this?"  
"Try what?" Georg asked.  
"Us, together."  
"Are you asking me out?"  
Otto answered, "kind of."  
"Kind of?"  
"How about we start with dinner and see where it goes from there?" He suggested.  
Georg paused for a moment. "Just. Hang on. So, you actually like me?"  
"I actually like you."  
"As more than friends?"  
"As more than friends."  
"And you want to go out to dinner?"  
"I want to go out to dinner."  
"And I'm really fucking gorgeous?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see how much you'd keep repeating."  
Otto snorted, shoving his shoulder. "So, is that a yes to dinner?"  
"Yeah," Georg replied with a smile, nodding. "That's a yes to dinner."

-  
They returned to the party soon after to find Melitta, Thea, Hanschen, and Ernst sitting out the front of Otto's house.  
"You found him," Ernst said as they approached.  
"Did you guys talk?" asked Melitta.  
"Are you two holding hands?" asked Thea.  
Georg blushed at that. Georg actually blushed.  
"Yes, we talked," Otto said to Melitta.  
"And?" Ernst prompted.  
"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night," he answered, and Georg smiled.  
"A date?" Ernst grinned at them.  
"Yes, a date."  
"And you told each other, you know, everything?" asked Melitta.  
"How we feel about each other?" Georg spoke up before Otto could. "Yeah. I told him that I liked him. Just that. That I really like him."  
They could read between the lines well enough to know he hadn't told Otto everything.  
"Actually, I believe it was 'I'm madly in love with you'," Otto teased.  
Georg blushed again. "Shut up."  
"Okay, cheesy lovebirds, can we head back to the party now that your romantic lives are sorted?" Thea suggested.  
"Yeah, let's go." Otto nodded. "Oh, but, guys keep this on the down-low, yeah? I don't want it out to everyone yet."  
"Sure," Hanschen answered. "But, in that case, you might want to not hold hands."

-  
Their secret lasted a total of two hours, but then Ilse had tequila, her and Georg took shots, and he shouted to everyone about how wonderful his new boyfriend - 'wait, no, not boyfriends, yet, he's taking me on a date first!' - was, before kissing him on the cheek.  
Otto could only smile at him and laugh. Yeah, maybe he didn't need a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is set about a year after the Hanschen/Ernst one and about a year before the Melchior/Moritz one. Which meant I had to change one line in that to fix it. Anyway, that doesn't have so much of an effect on any of this but I figured I would mention it.  
> I also have no idea how this ended up chaptered. Like, dudes, I was all, 'I had fun writing these guys, I'll add a story for them' and then BANG! CRASH! A LIGHTNING FLASH! chapters happened.  
> Anyway, hope you're all liking it. Comments on the last chapter made my heart backflip!  
> Let me know what you think of this.  
> Feedback makes me love you! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this!  
> Remember, feedback is sunshine or a dull and dreary day. xx


End file.
